Burning Candle light
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: When death strikes one of the inner senshi will the others be able to help or is it their fault for the death? No Yuri.


Burning candle light

**By**: Blacktiger550 (It used to be in my old account which will soon belong to my friend, Feistyfelineferal, if you're not convinced then e-mail Feistyfelineferal and you will see)

**Content Warning**: Violence, death, depression, maybe at one point swearing, minor if any.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the show or manga, _but_ I do own the characters that are not in the show or manga.

**Summary**: When death strikes one of the inner senshi will the others be able to help or is it their fault for the death? No Yuri.

**Reminder**: Just for you ppl who get confused: '' thinking "" talking telepathy

Please R & R, the more reviews the faster the chapters will come, I don't mind flames as long as they give me some advice on how to improve this story. Most Flames will go to my pet Pyro anyways.

CHAPTER 1

Sailor Mercury dodged the attack and threw one of her own; the power of Mercury was surging through her. She had to keep the enemy busy until the other scouts arrived. What was taking them, she didn't know but she was determined not to let them down. She may be the weakest scout of them all but she already knew its weakness and was going to try and keep it busy till they arrived.

The monster was tall and looked almost like a tree; it had vines all around it and had the power of fire too. It was fast and kept up with Mercury's attacks one after the other. She needed cover, she used her Shabon Spray to make cover and dogged behind a telephone both. Where were the other scouts? She though angrily.

She spotted someone in the distance; she thought for a moment it was the other scouts but realized it was an innocent walking into something that could possibly kill them. Know that someone else was involved she couldn't wait for the others and let this person die. She attacked with her Shine Aqua Illusion and the creature froze instantly, she thought it would hold, but suddenly the creature broke the ice coat and started launching its vines trying to get the enemy.

Sailor Mercury dodged them and threw another attack at the creature, her Mercury Aqua Rapsody attack did the trick; the creature shattered into a million pieces. Sailor Mercury collapsed on the pavement, she had done it, and she had finished the creature off all on her own. She heard faint whimpering and quickly remembered the person that walked into the battle a while ago. She quickly go up and searched, she saw some blood on the ground and quickly panicked. She found the person lying on the ground trying to get up.

Sailor Mercury rushed to the side of the person bringing them into a sitting position. She started to look at the wound, it was huge and it needed to be treated quickly or the person would die. Sailor Mercury started to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding when a gentle pair of hands stopped her.

"Don't bother, the wound is fatal and there's nothing you can do" the voice said clearly sad and barely a whisper.

"No, if we can get you to a hospital soon…"started Sailor Mercury but stopped staring at the person. No…

"I die with little regrets, and I'm sorry I got in the way" said the person.

"I just have one wish, could you find my daughter and tell her how much I love her?" she asked pleading.

"No, no, I won't let you die mama" said Sailor Mercury.

"What?" replied the weak voice.

Now Sailor Mercury was transforming back into Ami with tears in her eyes.

"No mama, don't, we can heal this…" started Ami but was caught off by her mother.

"Ami? Your…you're… Sailor Mercury?" asked Ms. Mizuno coughing heavily and gasping for air.

"Yes" answered Ami as police cars came and paramedics started to take Ms Mizuno away form Ami.

The paramedics put Ms. Mizuno on a stretcher and Ami followed them into the ambulance, tears coming down her face.

"Remember Ami I love you" replied Ms. Mizuno as she closed her eyes letting her last breath escape her.

"No" screamed Ami not noticing the ambulance driving off, all she was focusing on was her mother as the paramedic tried to bring her back.

It's no accident that the church and the graveyard stand side by side. The city of the dead sleeps encircled by the city of the living.

**Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider**, _Northern Exposure, Lost and Found, 1992_

Alright, one reason I brought this to this account was because I am giving the other account to my friend soon, a split account for Mutant X and such and plus I don't really like the writing style that I used. This way everything else works out

Also for those of you who read the other fanfics on this account you will notice I sometimes kill of Ami's mother but leave no explanation. Well this is what happened. I will probably not continue this because most of my stories are different and they can go in different ways. This though will probably end up in a series that I'm hoping to make. Not sure yet.

If anybody has ideas that I can use please be free to tell me them, I always listen and I will actually be grateful. I keep getting hit with a writer's block that I can't get rid of. Oh well thankies for reading


End file.
